1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method of managing a group of dairy animals, and more particularly, the invention relates to measuring one or more milk parameters, comparing this parameter to a criterion, and allowing an animal access to a pasture based on this comparison.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP-A2-0.896.222 discloses a method of monitoring and controlling protein consumption by animals, which method makes use of a system. The system comprises a sensor in a milk line for measuring a content of urea in the milk. The measured value is transmitted to a computer which compares the value with a lower and an upper limit. On the basis of said comparison, the proportion of protein in the feed is adjusted.
A disadvantage of the known method is that the control in question does not always result in the desired alteration of the amount of urea in the milk.